Hungry Like A Wolf
by meguhanu
Summary: A new girl in Smallville High has an attitude, but that's not all she has. She has a curse. A curse that takes place every night there is a full moon.
1. New Girl

**Hungry Like A Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm transforming. It's not a full moon out, so why am I changing? I can bear it. I have been for almost 3 years now, since that incident happened. _17 year old Rose Silver was changing into a werewolf. Her black fur came in, her once brown eyes had turned gold, her nails grew into furious sharp claws, and her very bushy tail spouted. A long, loud, howl erupted from her throat. "AAAOOOWWWW!" she howled.

By the next morning, Rose found herself deep in the woods naked. "How am I going to explain this one?" she asked aloud. The morning breeze came and sent a chill up Rose's trim body. She hugged herself tightly. As soon as she put her hands on her body, she felt something sticky. Rose looked down. Her whole body was covered in blood. Rose gasped. "I guess the wolf in me really had fun last night," she said with a smile. Rose got up and very stealth like went back to her house to get ready for school.

Once she got to her home, there were no cars in the drive way. "Good she left," said Rose. Rose very quickly ran into her house the back way. Good thing she remembered where the key was. Rose ran up the stairs, took a quick hot shower. She made sure to get all the blood off. Rose then ran into her room, got dressed, put on a ton of black eye make-up, and ran to school. Rose wore a red tank top with very black jeans that had a glittering red rose with a green vine going down the jean line.

"I can't be late for the first day!" she said while running to get to Smallville High School. Finally she made it. Everyone was still going into the school. "Looks like I'm not late," she said.

Rose stood there while jocks and cheerleaders looked at her. They were throwing her looks. "God! Did she even have a mirror when she got dressed this morning?" one cheerleader asked. Rose heard her and threw her a nasty evil glare. "Fuck you," Rose said before heading into the school. Everybody else went "ooohhh."

Clark, Pete, and Chloe had witnessed the scene. "I wonder who the new girl is?" asked Clark. "You going to ask her out?" asked Pete. "Are you crazy?" Chloe asked. "That girl is Rose Silver. She has a history of being a bad girl," she stated. "How do you know?" asked Pete and Clark in unison. "I do my research," said Chloe before heading into school, followed by her two boys.

"Please take your seats," said Mr. Halloway. Everybody in the 12th grade class had taken their seats. "Now, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Halloway said. Every one of the girls and boys turned their attention to the teacher. "We have new student joining us, please welcome Miss Rose Silver," he said. Every pair of eyes was pointed to the doorway.

In walked Rose very confidently. Rose walked over and stood in front of the class. Her own eyes looked pure evil. She didn't even seem nervous. "Hello," she said.

"Whoa," went the boys. "Oh," went the girls. Mr. Halloway approached Rose. "Would you like to say anything about yourself before we get started?" he asked her. Rose looked at him and smiled. "Sure. There are some things about me everyone needs to know. For starters, do NOT piss me off. Secondly leave me alone," she said and headed to the only empty seat in the back of the room.

Mr. Halloway had never in his whole 20 years of teaching have anyone give him an attitude. The whole class was stunned at what she had said. "Excuse me Miss Silver, the only spot you are going is to the principal's office," said Mr. Halloway. Rose scoffed and went to the principal's office. "Serves her right," said a girl student.

Rose heard her. Before Rose did anything else, she tipped that girl out of her chair and onto the classroom floor. "Serves you right you bitch," said Rose as she left. The girl was stunned at what Rose had did. "I think we have got a serious problem," said Clark. "Yes we do," said Chloe looking at the door looking scared.


	2. Attack!

**Hungry Like A Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

It was the talk of the day. How the new girl Rose Silver had given Mr. Halloway an attitude then pushed that girl over. "I think she's dangerous," said one student. Another said, "She's going to be in detention all year 'round," The third said "Don't look now, but here she comes," All eyes turned towards Rose. She was walking down the middle of the hallway without a care in the world. Her slim body was swaying back and forth. Her long red hair swayed with her body. Her brown eyes were narrowed into slits looking for her next victim. Everybody in the hallways looked at Rose walking down the hall.

Rose turned around and glared evilly at everybody who was looking at her, (which was about the entire school). "What!" she screamed. All the students went back to what they were doing. _That is more like it _Rose thought as she continued to her next class which was science.

After school, Rose was waling home thinking about her day. "I think I'm going to like it here," she said. When Rose arrived home, her mother was waiting for her on the porch. "How was school dear?" she asked. "It would've been better if _she_ was there," said Rose walking past her mom and though the front door. Mrs. Silver went in after her. Mrs. Silver hugged her daughter. Rose returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

Clark returned home to the farm and immediately got to work. He picked up the stakes he was supposed to put into the ground. He slammed them into the ground no problem. "Hey Clark!" said Martha and Jonathan at the same time. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" said Clark waving. Martha and Jonathan went into the house to do some chores.

Around 7:00, Clark came in all dirty from doing his chores. "So how was school?" asked Jonathan. "It was fine. We got a new girl in my class. Her name is Rose Silver. She has attitude problem. She gave one to my teacher and pushed a girl down," he finished. "Whoa," said Jonathan. "You better stay away from her," he said. "What else do you know about her?" asked Martha. "Not much," replied Clark. "She just moved here recently. From what I can tell, she has no siblings," said Clark. "Well, Clark, go shower. Dinner will be ready in about ½ hour," said Martha sweetly. "Okay mom," said Clark super speeding upstairs.

Clark very fast ate dinner. "Slow down Clark," said Martha. "What's your hurry?" asked Jonathan. "I'm sorry. I have to meet Lana and Chloe at the Talon. They want to run something by me," he said. "Bye," Clark super sped out the door. "Teenagers," said Jonathan. Martha chuckled.

About 3 miles away, Rose was transforming in the woods. Her black fur and tail came sprouted from her body. In no time, a 4 legged wolf took her place. Rose, in werewolf form, was out and about looking for _someone_ to eat. _Where are all the young kids like me? _she wondered. Rose saw a car fly by. _Those are teenagers, _she thought running full speed after the car.

The car stopped at an old theatre. Rose read the sign "The Talon." Rose growled. Slowly, she mad her way out of the shadows. She crossed the street and pounced into the Talon breaking the glass. She let out a loud howl and stared to descend on the kids. Every single person made a run for the door, but not until Rose jumped in front of them, preventing them from escaping. _Oh, no you don't!_ she screamed in her mind.

Lana and Chloe had taken refuge upstairs in the apartment. "What is that thing!" asked Lana. "I think it's a wolf," replied Chloe. "but, there are no wolves around these parts," said Lana. "Obviously there is," said Chloe.

"I'm calling the sheriff," said Lana. She took out her cell phone and dialed. "Sheriff's office," said a female voice on the other line. "Please sheriff. It's Lana Lang. There is some kind of wolf inside the Talon, please hurry!" Screaming was all the two girls heard before all went silent.

In the middle of the Talon, there was one body mutilated. Rose was having dinner, so to speak. Everyone else had rushed out the Talon and into their cars headed for home. Clark saw the damage and super sped inside. The sight was not pleasant. Rose was eating a body. "Oh, My God," said Clark. Rose heard him and looked up. Her mouth all full of blood. She growled at him. Then flashing lights came. Rose growled and pounced out the door with incredible speed. "Clark," said the Sheriff. "What happened here?" she asked before spotting the body. Clark was speechless. "What the hell!" said the sheriff before calling the ambulance to come and take the body away.

Chloe and Lana had come down. They had heard voices. Clark hugged both of the crying girls. "What happened?" he asked. "Everything was going fine then this big black wolf crashed through the doors and started to….." Lana sobbed unable to control herself. "Clark," said Chloe. "I think that was a werewolf," she said. "What?" said Lana and Clark at the same time. "I know it sounds foolish, but take a look at this," she said while taking out a folder form her bag.

Clark, Chloe, and Lana talked after the sheriff and the cops left. "This is Rose's file. Look at it." Inside there were newspaper articles. Clark found one that was very interesting. "Listen to this," said Clark;

"_Two local twin girls were found lying in the middle of the street. 17 year old Rose and Celine Silver were brutally attacked by what appears to be a wild animal. Maybe a bear. Claw marks were found on both bodies. Rose Silver had suffered a mast amount of blood loss, but was still alive. Her sister Celine was dead at the scene. This falls into the category of another attack in this once sleepy and quiet town of Lovesing, Texas."_

Clark finished with a sigh. "So, Rose had a twin sister. The two were out, they got attacked by a bear or wolf or something. Her sister died. She survived. So that means that Rose Silver is a werewolf?" asked Chloe. "Wait, isn't tonight a full moon?" asked Lana. The trio went outside and looked up into the sky. A full moon was all they saw in the starless black sky. "I think we got ourselves a werewolf," said Clark very seriously.


	3. Confronted

**Hungry Like A Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Rose walked into school. She was so full, she thought she would burst. But other that that, she felt fine. Clark, Chloe, and Lana kept their eyes on her all day long.

Rose just went on like any other day in school. She took notes, took quizzes and tests, and tormented the kids. Oh, yeah. A normal day. Then came gym class. Rose changed her clothes into a black tank top that showed her stomach, and black work out pants. She tied her long red high in a high ponytail. She was the last one out of the girls locker room. She reached for the door. She pulled on it. It was locked. She tried again and again to no avail. "What the fuck?" she asked.

"What's the matter? Locked in?" asked a voice from behind her. It was Clark Kent. "This is the _Girl's_ locker room. Key word here is girl. The losers' is next door," she said walking up to him. "You're not a girl. You're not even human," said Clark looking down on her. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Rose.

"I'm sure," said Clark. He grabbed her around the neck and dragged her further into the locker rooms. He placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "MMPPHH!" went Rose. "Shut up," said Clark. "I know you're a werewolf. I know about your sister, and I also know you were the wolf that attacked the Talon last night," said Clark. Rose narrowed her eyes. _How the fuck did he find out?_ her mind screamed.

"If I take my hand off your mouth, promise you won't scream?" he asked her. Rose nodded her head. He took away his hand. She expected him to let go of her completely. "Um, you mind letting me go?" she asked him. "Actually, I do mind," he stated. He tightened his grip on her. Rose gasped in pain. She could hardly breathe. "I'm not going to let you hurt anybody in this town," he said before super speeding away. "Looks like we both got secrets," said Rose before she tried the door again. this time it opened.


	4. What A Mess!

**Hungry Like A Wolf**

**Chapter 4**

2 full weeks had passed since Rose and Clark's "encounter" in the locker room. Rose had forbidden herself from transforming. She locked herself in the cellar and put handcuffs around her so that way she couldn't hurt anybody else. Since Clark knew, if she transformed, he would tell everybody, then they would come and kill her.

So far, she had her transformation under control. Tomorrow night was actually the prom. She was going even though she didn't have a date. Thankfully, it wasn't a full moon the next night, so she had nothing to worry about. Throughout school, she kept he attitude in check. Whispers reached her ears about her when she walked down the halls. "Looks like she just talked tough." "I knew she wasn't a threat."

Rose felt her heart break. She only acted tough so people would leave her alone. Deep down, she was a just a scared little girl. It was easier with her sister around. They did everything together. The rest of the world didn't matter as long as she was with her...but that time was gone. She was alone. Rose felt tears come to her eyes. She wouldn't break down in front of all these teens, so she ran into the bathroom.

**Cue music: All the things she said by TATU**

Thankfully it was deserted. Rose locked the door behind her so she had the whole bathroom to herself. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. To everybody else they might have seen beauty, but she saw ugliness. She let her tears flow slowly down her cheeks. She dug through her backpack until she found what she was looking for…a razor. She placed the razor over her wrist. She paused. _Do I really want to die? Do I want to be with my sister? No I don't want to die. _

She took the razor away from her wrist. Instead she cut her arms over and over in different spots. Blood dripped onto the white marble floor. She cried. She could feel the blood pump out of her. Soon, her vision became blurry. She collapsed onto the already red floor. Blood continued to pour out of her, just like a blood waterfall.

Clark was walking down the hallways. He stopped at the girls bathroom. "Since when is the girls bathroom door closed?" he asked. Chloe and Lana saw Clark and they went up to him and tell him the new news they dug up. "So far no more attacks have taken place," said Chloe with a smile. Clark paid no attention. Then he heard Lana scream. Clark and Chloe looked at her. "Lana what's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed to the bottom of the door. Chloe and Clark looked down. Blood seeped from underneath the door. The whole school came running to the scream. Clark banged down the door and then he saw her.

Rose was right in the middle of the pool of blood. "Get a teacher!" he yelled. Lana ran to the principal's office. Clark carefully went into the bathroom and scooped Rose upin his arms. Then he saw her clutching a tiny razor in her right hand.

Her whole body and clothes were soaked with blood. He went back into the hallway. The whole school gasped and screamed in horror. They backed up. Clark saw Lana and the principal come into view.

Clark lowered Rose to the ground. "She cut herself," he said. The principal went and called the police and an ambulance. All the students were assembled into the auditorium. Everybody was talking about Rose. Then the principal came and shushed everybody. "As you all may have noticed, 17 year old Rose Silver has beentaken to Smallville Hospital. She cut herself on her arms. They were not life threatening but deep. So, the paramedics called her mom and hopefully in a few months, she will be back with us," said the Principal Kwan.

Then someone's voice rang out. "Sooner than you think," it said. Everybody turned around and saw Rose standing in the doorway. "How?" asked Kwan. "I got a little hungry on my way to the hospital, so I ate the paramedics along with my mom. Plus, Werewolves always heal fast and are always hungry," said Sazera.

The auditorium erupted in laughter, except Clark, Lana, and Chloe. "Laugh while you can," said Rose walking towards the main podium. She punched Kwan off the stage. The teachers backed up in fear.

Then everybody got a good look at her arms. No cuts. Not even a scratch. Then she started transforming. Everybody was running trying to get out. "It's no use. She bolted the doors," one student said grabbing the chains. Rose was still transforming. "I'll have the last laugh," said Rose…this time in black werewolf form. She jumped off the podium and walked over to the students. "Sit down and shut up other wise I'll kill you!" she screamed. Everybody took their seats and were quiet, except for the whimpering.

"That's better," she said while walking around all the students. Clark stood up and yelled "Let them go and take me." Rose snarled. "Fuck you," she said. Clark didn't do it. He went over to the doors and broke the chains. "Everybody run!" he yelled. All the students ran out of the auditorium. "Big mistake," said Rose and she lunged at him. He punched her and she fell to the ground.

Then Rose saw Chloe. She had an idea. Rose went over and grabbed Chloe in her mouth. "CLARK!" yelled Chloe. Clark turned around and saw Chloe dangling helplessly like a piece of meat in Rose's mouth. She was growling. Finally, all the students and faculty were out except for Chloe, Clark, and Werewolf Rose.

"Come and get it," said Rose with a snarl. Her amber werewolf eyes in slits. Blood was dripping off her long fangs. It was Chloe's.


	5. Rose's Defeat

**Hungry Like A Wolf **

**Chapter 5**

Chloe could feel the fangs of the werewolf pierce her skin. Blood was dripping onto the stage. Chloe couldn't say anything. her eyes started to droop from tiredness. Rose snarled as Clark came closer and closer. "Drop her," said Clark. Rose narrowed her eyes even more if it was possible. Then she did. She spat Chloe out like she was nothing, just a rag doll she had finished chewing on.

Clark immediately ran to her side to see if she was alright. Blood still poured from the wounds that Rose had left. "You need an ambulance," said Clark. "What you need is to pay attention," said Rose as she leapt for him. Clark super sped to the back of the stage. "I see, you have some powers as well. Well, I don't really care about that, I just want to feel your blood seeping down my throat!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Clark tried his best to avoid Rose. He used his fire eyes and hit her in the chest, but it still didn't stop her. "Where's a silver bullet when you need it?" he asked. Then he heard Rose right behind him. Her claws grabbed his foot. Clark fell forward.

"Just give up," she said. Then Clark looked up. He saw what looked like an ax. The one in the hallways for emergencies. He kicked Rose off him and super sped up onto the balcony. He broke the glass an had the ax in hand. "what the fuck are you up top?" she asked looking up. she didn't see him. She looked all around her surroundings. Nothing.

"I'll get him next time. In the meantime I better skip town," she said as she came back out onto the stage. She saw Chloe's lifeless body. "Maybe I'll take a little road snack with me," she said right before she felt a pain in her side.

She looked over and saw Clark with an ax. The ax was in her side. She screamed or howled in absolute pain. She collapsed on her side. Her breathing became shallow and low. She started to turn back to her normal human form. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was in complete disarray and her mouth was bloody from Chloe's body she had in her mouth. Clark cupped her in his arms. "I…I'm so sorry," she whispered while putting her hand up to Clark's cheek.

"Apology accepted," said Clark. Rose smiled as she closed her eyes. She took in one final breath as her spirit left her. Her hand fell lifeless to her side. She was now dead. "Rest in peace Rose," he said as he let her head slide from his lap.

2 days had passed. The school was closed as the police cleaned up. The funeral for Rose was scheduled next Saturday. her mother was sad. The whole family was, but her mom did know her secret. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop her, but thankfully someone did.

Then Saturday came. It was a sunny day. A perfect day for a funeral. Chloe didn't go because she was in the hospital. But the entire school went, despite her being a werewolf. Of course the cops didn't know. It was now a school secret. The teachers were skeptical about it, but promised not to tell anyone. The last thing anyone needed was for the FBI and supernatural investigators coming to snoop around.

Everyone paid there respects then went home. Mrs. Silver stayed alone with her daughter. "I love you, I know you know that," she whimpered out between sobs.

Rose and Celine had heard her. Or at lest their spirits did. On either side of Mrs. Silver stood her two twin daughters. They were smiling and hugging their mom close. Their mom smiled sweetly as she sensed her two daughters were there with her.

Celine and Rose then began to laugh and skip around like they did when they were together. Their mom gasped and looked up. She saw them skipping together and laughing going towards a light. Then they disappeared. "Take care my girls," she said.

THE END


End file.
